Terrifying Tale of Summerlands
This episode is also known as The Summerlands Halloween Special. This episode is the first out of 12 Halloween specials to be named "The Summerlands Halloween Special"; in Terrifying Tale of Summerlands it was "The Summerlands Terrifying Tale", and by Terrifying Tale of Summerlands XIV it was simply "Terrifying Tale of Summerlands". Opening sequence In a parody of the original Frankenstein film, Double D warns viewers that the following program (The Summerlands) may give their children nightmares, so she suggests the adults to "tuck your children into bed tonight instead of writing us angry letters tomorrow". However, the viewers ignore her, and let their children watch it anyway. Plot Wraparound When Zack comes back from trick-or-treating, he notices Sarah and Kevin are telling ghost stories. He climbs up and eavesdrops while Kevin comments on Sarah's first story. Bart starts telling his own story called: Bad Dream House The Summerlands move into a new home at a great price. Double D & Patrick are scared there is an evil presence lurking in the house, though Zack says there's nothing to worry about despite there being a vortex in the kitchen, Zack being strangled by the China, the house threatening the gangs to leave, & being thrown up to the ceiling. When everyone tries to settle in to sleep, the house brainwashes everybody to kill each other. When they stop what they're doing, thanks to Double D not being brainwashed, the house threatens that they will die horribly. Double D ends up angrily telling the house to shut up, and after a few moments, it complies. Double D then explains that since they are living in the house, the house is going to have to accept this. The house asks them to leave for a moment as it decides what to do. It determines it would rather die than live with the Summerlands, and implodes into nothingness. Hungry are the Damned The Summerlands are having a barbecue until an alien ship abducts them. When they arrive on the ship, they meet Kan & Condos & an unnamed alien & Serak the preparer, who treat the Summerlands extremely well by giving them countless amounts of food to hold them over until the great feast at Rigel 4. Double D becomes suspicious & thus, one night, wanders around the ship & heads into the kitchen when Serak leaves. She mistakes the book "How To Cook For Forty Humans" as "How To Cook Humans" & accuses the Rigelians. They are angered at the Summerlands & they are sent back home to live the life of not gods, but normal human beings. The Raven A Summerlands' version of the Edgar Allan Poe tale, "The Raven", in which Zack is the main character, Double D& Matt Hill are angels, Double D is the lost Lenore, & Zack is none other than the Raven. As the episode comes to a close, the Kids consider the tales before going to bed, not knowing Zack was freaked out by all of the stories. Everybody goes to bed, but Zack has trouble sleeping that night, as he decides he hates Halloween when he hears the Raven outside.